


Bubbly.

by BGee93



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Banter, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 10:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17445233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BGee93/pseuds/BGee93
Summary: Kuroo and Daichi dance in their kitchen.





	Bubbly.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HomeForImaginaryFriends](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/gifts).



> Self indulgent fluff. Unedited. Been having a really rough day mentally but this popped into my head while listening to Bubbly by Colbie Caillat.
> 
> Link to song; [Click Here. ](https://open.spotify.com/track/5RMjO7UAJUybWAwZ4t2wKz)
> 
> Also want to dedicate this to HomeForImaginaryFriends since it's their birthday! I hope you're having a wonderful day babe <3

They swayed slowly to the gentle melody filling their kitchen. The smell of their cooling breakfast going ignored even as Daichi's stomach released a grumble. Kuroo grinned into Daichi’s hair at the sound, a snorting chuckle vibrating from his chest against the others.

Mumbling out a ‘shut up’ Daichi nuzzles his nose deeper into Kuroo’s still warm from sleep chest. Breathing in the mix of their detergent and Kuroo's deodorant. Letting his eyes flutter closed he gave into the comfort surrounding him.

Kuroo's arms squeeze them together even tighter. Relishing in the shared, comforting warmth they radiated off and in between each other. Sighing heavily into Daichi's hair he rocked them to the rhythm of the song on the radio. The orange-yellow glow of the morning fills the room through the kitchen window as the sun rose higher in the sky. 

Neither one recognize the song, but that small detail didn't matter. All they care about was the feel of each other as they move as one. 

Kuroo leaned over Daichi a bit more. Rubbing his cheek down Daichi's head, scruffy cheek and jaw. Down his neck until his lips met the side of Daichi's neck where it met his shoulder. Brushing aside some of the shirt that covered the area he lightly mouthed at the skin he exposed. Grinning into the heated flesh as he felt Daichi shudder at the attention. 

In retaliation Daichi slid his hands down Kuroo's back. Huffing in amusement at the near purring noise that filtered from Kuroo's mouth onto his shoulder when his fingertips dug into the muscles beneath them. Slowly, teasingly he drew abstract lines down the dips and curves of Kuroo's back. Taking a moment to simply hold Kuroo's hips. Feeling the way they clenched and relaxed as they gently spun each other through the slow melody. Before Kuroo could realize Daichi's wandering hands final destination, and stood them, they shot underneath Kuroo's sweatpants waistband. 

Sucking in a surprised breath he gasps as Daichi's hands suddenly grip into the bare flesh of his ass. Stiffening his spine into a straight line he stared down at Daichi's shit eating grin. Momentarily thinking about how it's far too similar to his own. A clear sign they've been together for so long their quirks clearly run off on each other. 

Blinking slowly he felt his own lips begin to curve up into a clone of that grin. 

“Unfair Sawamura,”

“So?” choking on a laugh Kuroo's grin grew into a softer, fond and wide smile. Eyes creasing in the corners. The response was so unlike the Sawamura most of the world knew. He adores this side of him. Loves how he's one of the select, special few who get to see it. Moving his own hands down Daichi, down his broad shoulders to his muscular arms. Slipping them to grip into Daichi's arms, nails digging in just slightly, Kuroo pulled them closer. Backing them up until he pins Daichi against the counter.

Inching their faces closer and closer until their breath mingled and their vision hazes over. Kuroo sighed out heavily, loving how Daichi melts in his arms with a noticeable shiver, before barely brushing their lips together. Daichi tried to leave in, to press their lip together in a kiss but Kuroo pulled back. Refusing their lips to meet any further. 

“So…” flicking his tongue out to swipe a wet line over their Daichi's bottom lip he whispered out. “I can be unfair too,” a whine escaped Daichi's throat as his hands dug into Kuroo's ass. Face moving closer again, begging for a kiss that wouldn't happen. 

In the mood to tease, Kuroo swiftly turns his head to avoid Daichi's lips. Laying a wet sounding smack against Daichi's scruffy cheek he took the moment of Daichi's confusion to spin out of their embrace. Racing forward he grabs the plate with the most amount of food on it. Daichi's plate. Spinning on his heel he bolts for their bedroom, cackling at the shouts of ‘bastard!’ and ‘gimme my food!’ following him down the hall.


End file.
